There are various types of aerosol products filled with contents liquids and propellant. Among them, there are products according to which an excellent function can be obtained by mixing plural kinds of contents. Such products include, for example, hair dyeing agent, coating, adhesives and pharmaceuticals.
Many of such substances which must be mixed before use cause chemical reaction such as hardening and oxidation by mixing and, therefore, when mixing is performed in an aerosol valve, there occurs a case wherein the aerosol valve cannot be reused due to oxidation, hardening or the like cause. In such a case, therefore, it is preferable to dispense and inject such contents outside instead of mixing them inside of the aerosol valve.
For this reason, in the two liquid dispensing aerosol device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, for example, different contents liquids are filled in two different inner bags by gas pressure, two passages respectively communicating with the inner bags are formed in a single aerosol valve and these two contents liquids are dispensed and injected from the valve stem.
In the aerosol valve device for dispensing plural kinds of liquid disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 below, a plurality of stem operation apertures are formed in a mounting cup mounted on an open head portion of an aerosol container, an aerosol valve is mounted on each of the stem operation apertures, an inner container is housed in an outer container and liquid to be treated contained in each of the inner container and the outer container is dispensed from the respective aerosol valves.
In the aerosol device disclosed in Patent Literature 4 below, two aerosol containers are connected together and a common injection button is attached to each valve stem provided in a mounting cup at the top end portion of each container and liquid to be treated in the two aerosol containers are separately injected up to the injection button,
On the other hand, an aerosol container which is generally used as a standard type aerosol container of such aerosol product, there is one called “one inch can” which has an inner diameter of 1 inch, has a bead formed along the outer periphery of its open head portion, and is closed by fixing a mounting cup by, e.g., caulking.